


Okay, we’re in trouble - Jet’s POV

by The_Devils_Palace



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Jet is a sadist, Light Sadism, M/M, Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rimming, Rivalry, Sex Pollen, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devils_Palace/pseuds/The_Devils_Palace
Summary: A horny Firebender, a sadistic freedom fighter and a poor Water Tribe boy all walk into a cell.This can only end well...So much porny porn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pineappleagent1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappleagent1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Okay, we're in trouble Zuko's POV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037316) by [pineappleagent1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappleagent1/pseuds/pineappleagent1). 



> Inspired by the work 'Okay, We're in Trouble' by suzukiblu (https://white-knuckle.livejournal.com/40189.html) and 'Okay, we're in trouble Zuko's POV' by pineappleagent1 (https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037316/chapters/42622343)
> 
> Reeeeeead them! :D
> 
> Figured Jet needed his own POV ^^

“Okay, we’re in trouble,” Sokka says as the cell door slams shut. Jet takes in the situation around him; trapped in a cramped cell with the Water Tribe boy and a...Firebender. This was not a good day. 

 

“No shit, Water Tribe.” Jet growls. Being in this close proximity to a Firebender made his blood boil. He could even feel the heat radiate off the boy’s body. Jet eyed him with disgust. At least he was chained. Fire Nation scum.

 

“I’m going to melt! Forget that, I’m going to broil...these soldiers are totally going to open this cell tonight and find our succulent corpses all baked in their own juices!” Sokka huffs as he pulls his top down to his waist. Jet’s gaze lingers on his dark skin for a moment, sweat making it glisten enticingly. It was hot in here. He was almost tempted to remove his own shirt.

 

“Uh…” Sokka pauses and Jet follows his gaze. The Firebenders eyes are now open. He is staring shamelessly at Sokka’s bare chest. He even looks like he is about to lunge towards him. Not if Jet has anything to do with it.

 

Jet quickly slips his dagger out from his waistband and pushes the Firebender back, thrusting his forearm into his throat with his dagger resting at his jugular. He could so easily kill him. Slit the skin and watch him bleed out in his grip. Jet’s blood is running hot and not just because he is so close to the source of heat. Jet had been close to killing many times, but he has never been this close to a victim before and he...hesitates. He can feel the Firebender’s pulse. The scum was still staring almost desperately at Sokka, but his gaze slides to Jet. His body is shaking in Jet’s grip as he looks up at him. The boys golden eyes look at him, vulnerable… but they seem to see through him. The Firebender can tell he has never killed before. But everyone starts somewhere...right?

 

“Okaaaay,” The Water Tribe boy says slowly as he eases himself between them. As his hands meet the Firebender’s shoulders, the Firebender moans; a strained pathetic noise. Jet feels something twist in his gut, seeing a Firebender so obviously vulnerable is doing something to him. What exactly he is not sure. He lets out a bemused grunt as the Firebender launches himself back against the opposite cell wall squeezing his eyes shut. His chest is heaving and he is sweating profusely. Something is off about him.

 

“Man, are you okay?” Sokka asks looking concerned. The Earth Kingdom soldiers looked like they had worked over the Firebender harder than they had him and Sokka, despite him giving them lip. Served him right, Fire Nation scum. However, there seemed to be more going on than just a beating. The way he had moaned, the way he was squirming now...the almost guilty look in his eyes. 

 

“Shut up, peasant,” the Firebender grunts, almost wincing at his own words. The pathetic little shit. The knot of anger begins to burn in Jet’s stomach again. Where does this guy get off calling him peasant?

 

“You wanna see what a peasant can do, Firebender?” He lunges at the Firebender once more, dagger out. He likes that he towers over the boy, he wants him to feel small. He looks so pathetic, writhing under his gaze.

 

“This is so stupid,” he says “How the fuck did they even think we had anything to do with you...”

 

“I told them.” the Firebeneder blurts out.

 

“. . . what?”

 

“I told them that my contacts were a pair of mouthy Water Tribe peasants,” he says coolly, eyes still closed, as if Jet wasn’t towering over him dagger out. 

 

“You...BASTARD!” Sokka shrieks.

 

“Fucking Firebender!” The nerve of this guy. Jet wanted to beat the arrogance out of him.

 

“Calm down, Jet!” Sokka says trying to calm him. The rage is taking him over;  he can feel it in almost every fiber of his being. “Look, between the three of us we’ve got an Avatar, a waterbender, a whole friggin’ forest’s worth of freedom fighters, and an entire Fire Navy ship, I’m pretty sure somebody’s gonna think to come and rescue us,” Sokka says quickly, yanking his arm back. The Firebender hisses in an almost desperate way as his arm releases him. The way he was playing it Jet almost wonders if the Firebender wanted Jet to hurt him. He turns away.

 

“Right, we’d really get rescued by the Fire Nation,” He sneers, glancing back at the Firebender quivering against the wall.

 

“Fine, but we’re Aang-bait so at least they won’t kill us before he finds us,” Sokka says. Jet snorts, Sokka might be, but Jet would never allow himself to be a prisoner of the Fire Nation. He would rather die. 

 

“I’m not going to wait around on a two out of three chance,” he says derisively, thumbing the back of his blade focusing on the sharp edge, trying to keep his rising anger under control. “I don’t care what the odds are...when those people have a chance to fuck somebody else up, they always show.” He needed to get back to his freedom fighters and no Fire Nation jackass was going to get in his way.

 

“Yeah, you’ve got a point,” Sokka admits “But if you wanna break out, stop messing with Zuko,” So that was his name. “‘cause we’re gonna need him.” 

 

“Need him--?!” Jet is furious. He has never needed a Firebender in his life. Damned if he was going to start now. He rounds on Sokka hand flying up. He almost forgot he was holding his dagger. Sokka however, despite the smallest flinch, stays calm his eyes blazing.

 

“Excuse me, can you fight off half a squad with just that little pigsticker?” he demands, “No? Didn’t think so, me neither. The angry jerk’s the only one here who doesn’t need to be armed. If we can get the chains off him or at least...” Was he kidding him?

 

“Let a damn firebender go?!” Jet barked. He had had enough now. He launched fully at Sokka and pinned him against the wall. The rush of the fight was humming in his veins. Despite his shorter stature Sokka had considerable brute strength; despite Jet’s best efforts he couldn’t quite overpower him. He was finding he was enjoying tussle with Sokka way more than the Water Tribe boy’s sister.

 

“It’s not going to work,” the Firebender cut in. He was still hunched over against the wall. Was that a note of shame Jet could detect? “I can’t firebend.” 

 

“What the hell are you talking about, you’re putting off heat like a boiler!” Jet snaps glaring at him. His skin still prickled from sweat. He could  see Sokka frown also,  he had altercations with the Firebender before and if he was surprised then his scepticism was justified. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Sokka asked. He pushed Jet just enough to get a good view of Zuko. The Firebender’s lip curled, was that a smirk or a grimace?

 

“My concentration’s a little under the weather,” he said. He looks defeated but almost laughs as he finally grunts out “Firebending doesn’t work too well when the bender is aroused.” 

 

He’s what?! Jet can’t keep his revulsion contained. He lets out a choking noise. He knew there was something off about the Firebender. 

 

“Argh!” Sokka sort of says, sort of shrieks, wide eyed in shock he pulls his shirt back up fast as if the Firebender’s eyes are still on him.. “I...you. wh...you stay the hell over on that side, dammit! There is now a line in the box and there will be no crossing of the line, you got that, jerkbender?!” 

 

The Firebender looks like he is on the edge. He almost snarls “As if it’s because of you, peasant. You think I put off this much heat all the time? They drugged me. I’m trying to burn it out,” He bares his neck and there is a wound there that likely came from a needle. “Apparently their idiot medic is new; he was supposed to mix up a truth serum.” 

 

Did the Earth Nation soldiers do this to fuck with them? Jet shivers, trapped in this too small cell with a horny Firebender. Were they trying to kill him? He would rather they just went right ahead.  

 

“This is the most disgusting moment of my life,” He pulls his hair out of his eyes to try to see the situation clearer. Before him lies a desperate sweaty Firebender, his erection now obvious in his trousers. Could this get any worse?

 

“Your life?! I’m the one he wants to rape!” Sokka squeeks, trying to get as far from Zuko as possible . So, that’s what that hungry look from the Firebender meant.  No wonder Sokka was clawing to get away.

 

As soon as the words tumble out of Sokka’s mouth the room goes from uncomfortable and sticky to violently hot. Both him and Sokka jerk at the sudden heat. The metal of the bars, stone of the walls and even the floor heated up to a painful level.

 

“You think I want to feel like this?!” the Firebender growls, lip curled “How dare you!”

 

“Zuko, Zuko, ow!” Sokka yells, his arm clearly burned from contact with the metal bars “Keep it down, you’re gonna kill us!”

 

Jet curses, you just can’t trust Firebenders. His thin shirt and soft soled shoes offering little protection from the painfully hot room. The heat is continuing to rise and Jet recoils from the scorching walls straight into Sokka.

 

“I’m sorry!” Sokka yells at Zuko “Crap, ow, I know you’re not that much of an asshole, okay, I’m just a little freaked out here!” The room flares hot briefly. Jet brings out his most disgusting curse words to get through the searing pain in his arm.

 

But as soon as the heat flared it disappears, the room almost becomes cold. Sokka sighs and presses one o f his burnt shoulders to the wall. A sigh of relief escapes Jet’s lips, at least that’s over. Damned if he would want to go by being broiled alive by  a Fire Nation jerk.

 

“Okay,” Sokka starts to mutter “No weapons. Chains. Drugged firebender. No Aang.”

 

“Can’t you fucking control yourself, Firebender?” Jet hisses at him, clutching his burnt arm to his chest, “What are you...trying to burn us alive?”

 

“Haven’t you been listening?” the Firebender growls “I can’t control it, and it’s just gonna keep happening if you piss me off!” This guy is full of shit, he just almost roasted him and Sokka. He was so tempted to punch t hat striking yet an gry face.

 

“Okay. The drug’s not burning out, right?” Sokka interrupts “Like, A for effort and all but it’s still just as bad as it was?”

 

“Worse,” Zuko says glumly averting his eyes and wriggling. Sokka was poking around the cell. What was he planning?

 

“Gotcha. Alright, Jet, heads I win, tails you lose,” Sokka says a grin tugging at his lips. Out of nowhere he grabs Jet’s dagger. He quickly flips it up into the air before Jet can react.

 

“Wait, lose what?” Jet demands, but the knife’s already hitting the floor anyway. Handle-first. Does he think he doesn’t notice ‘Heads I win, tails you lose’?

 

“Tails. Congratulations, you two have fun,” Sokka turns his back and covers his ears “Just tap me on the shoulder when you’re done, mmmkay?” 

 

“F...fun?!” he chokes. Did he really mean?  Sokka had lost it if he thought for a second that he would touch the Firebender in any other capacity than inflicting pain. H owever, that thought still caused a heat in him that he couldn’t quite pin down.

 

Zuko made a horrible noise, was that almost a moan? Either way he strangled it before it could come to its end. This was beyond mortifying. If Jet didn’t kill Zuko he might well consider killing Sokka at this rate.

 

“Okay, fine, it doesn’t have to be  _ fun _ but if we want a fun _ ctional _ firebender we’re going to have to get him undistracted, and I don’t know about you guys, but  _ I _ don’t wanna wait for however long it takes weird mis-mixed Earth Kingdom aphrodisiacs to wear off,” Sokka says. Could he even hear himself? This was beyond weird. “It’s not like he’s got a hand free to do the job himself.” Sokka couldn’t even bear to turn and say it to Jet’s face. 

 

“I  _ don’t _ want a functional firebender!” Jet fumes, why would he want him loose? Especially if he had to touch him like that to do so. “Sure as hell not enough to  _ fuck _ one!” 

 

“You’re always so damn dramatic, just jerk him off quick and he’ll be  _ fine _ ,” Sokka says exasperation in his voice. “Anyway I’m pretty sure fucking’d rile him up too much and cook all  _ three _ of us.” 

 

Even the idea of jerking the Firebender off was repulsive to Jet. He turned to look at the pathetic sweating teen leaning against the wall in disgust.

 

“You are  _ not _ touching me with those filthy peasant hands of yours,” Zuko hissed at him, his golden eyes flashing. How dare he? Oh, Jet would show him. He felt the tight confusing heat build in his stomach again. He wanted to humiliate him.

 

“You wanna see  _ filthy _ , Firebender?” he barked. He lunged at the Firebender and grabbed his crotch purposefully a little too hard. This move had the desired effect. Zuko moaned and bucked his hips into his grasp. A red flush of embarrassment and desperation flushed over the Firebender’s face. This stirred something a bit uncomfortable in Jet.

 

“Keep it  _ down _ !” Sokka hissed as he clamped a hand over the moaning Firebender’s mouth. This only seems to work him up more until he starts to relax into Sokka’s grip. How was he in this situation? Sokka holding a Firebender jerk forcing him to be quiet while Jet groped him through his clothes. What was his life sometimes?

 

“Did I mention how disgusting this is yet?” he glared at Sokka so he could ignore what his hand was doing. “Don’t think I didn’t notice that ‘heads I win, tails you lose’ crap either, Water Tribe.” With that he removes his hand from the Firebender and braces his hand on the wall. If this was going to happen he would at least prefer to play the least active part possible.

 

“The Firebender can do it himself, I’m not touching him one damn bit more than I have to,” He thrust his thigh purposefully a little too hard between Zuko’s legs. Zuko squirmed clearly enjoying the contact but refusing to move. His pride and stubbornness was written all over his sweaty haughty face. Let’s see how long that lasts, Jet thought. He was almost enjoying watching the Firebender squirm in desperation. As he looks down at the defiant Firebender he feels the wall heat up under his hand. The little shit. He glares back and resolutely keeps his hand on the wall despite the discomfort. 

 

“Speaking as the biggest macho idiot currently trying to save the world, you’re both macho idiots,” Sokka says eyeing Jet. He takes his hand off Zuko’s mouth almost gently.

 

“Zuko, come on,” Sokka then places his hand on Zuko’s chest. The Firebender reacts to the touch clearly trying to resist humping his leg. “I know it’s, like, supremely weird and awkward but believe me once we’re out of here we’ll all happily forget it ever happened and never, ever speak of this again. Ever. Including under torture.” Sokka continues to needle him. Is the Firebender’s resolve weakening slightly? Jet snorts and pushes his leg up higher. Let’s see if he can be broken.

 

Sokka who had up until now been trying to coax the Firebender suddenly stared down at him. A look of first confusion and then understanding crossed his face. Jet looked over at him and was about to question it.

 

“Holy  _ shit, _ you’re gay,” Sokka blurts out. The Firebender’s eyes snap open and he glares at Sokka, humiliation and loathing etched across his face. The room was once again blasted with heat.

 

“Fuck!” Jet yells, ripping his hand off the wall and recoiling. He knew there was something else in the Firebender’s demeanour. Sokka had yanked his hand away from his chest like he had been burned.

 

“So bi, then?” Sokka mumbled rubbing his burned hand.

 

“Just stop talking,” the Firebender whispers hanging his head in shame. Jet had been into men and women since he could remember. There was something uncomfortable about sharing this trait with the Firebender. His hungry look at the Water Tribe boy with his shirt off made a lot more sense now.

 

“No more freakin’ burning us every ten seconds, then, okay?” Sokka tells him firmly. He steps back towards him but avoids touching the Firebender just yet. Jet stares at the Firebender in disgust. This situation is crazy. He could just step away and leave it to Sokka. But he is not sure Sokka can keep this pathetic angry mess in line. Also much to Jet’s discomfort he could feel that confusing knot in his stomach turn into something more disturbing. Was he getting aroused by this? He looked down at the Firebender, desperate and vulnerable. If you took away the fact he was a Firebender and the awful scar on his face then he was quite attractive.

 

“I have done some really messed-up things for the war effort, but this--” Jet cuts himself off. He doesn’t want to finish that thought. He rams his leg back between Zuko’s legs. He watches him contain a whimper but he can’t hide the shiver of arousal. Sokka begins to pet him like a dog. This seems to calm him enough that he actually begins to grind against Jet’s leg with a soft whine.

 

Jet couldn’t help but stare at the way Zuko moves against his leg. The Firebender rolls his hips the curve of his abs was enticing. Jet could feel his erection through his clothes as it rubs against his leg. That small knot of arousal was now building. Something about having the Firebender helpless and grinding on him overwhelmed something in Jet. He did not want to feel this way. He forces his gaze back to the Firebender’s face. His eyes are screwed shut. Probably thinking of some Fire Nation slut while he grinds out his release on Jet’s leg. Something about this makes Jet unreasonably angry. It is bad enough that this situation is arousing him but the fact the Firebender’s mind is elsewhere pretending his leg is someone else. He won’t have that.

 

He shoves his hand under the Firebender’s clothes and grabs his cock roughly. Zuko makes a noise that is somewhere between a moan and a sigh. Like this is the relief he has been looking for. Sokka makes a surprised noise next to him but Jet barely registers this. His focus, his anger and his arousal are focussed on Zuko.

 

“If I’m going to do this, you’re sure as shit going to look at me for it,” Jet growls, getting right up in Zuko’s face “Don’t you dare try and act like we’re anyone else.” Zuko looks back wide eyed.

 

“Actually, you know, I would be okay with that,” Sokka protests.

 

“No,” growls Jet “I’m not Fire. I won’t let the bastard even fucking pretend it.” Zuko holds Jet’s gaze and slowly his expression changes to one of defiance. He deliberately stares directly into Jet’s eyes and thrusts into Jet’s hand.

 

“Oh, Kuzon,” he moans as he thrusts. 

 

Anger takes over all emotion in Jet. The pathetic Fire Nation pervert had the nerve to insult and play him. He must have a death wish. Jet would not hesitate in killing him this time. Escape plans be damned.

 

Sokka blocks him as he tries to launch himself at Zuko. Again the boy’s surprisingly strong frame manages to hold him off and slams him into the opposite wall. The Firebender is laughing at him. Laughing. Jet is going to kill him, that Fire Nation brat will pay. Adrenaline and anger flow freely in Jet’s frame. 

 

“Zuko, you dick!” Sokka curses at the Firebender. Jet snarls and redoubles his efforts as Sokka braces himself against the floor. Sokka maintains his stance. Jet feels the connection and force between them. He looks for weakness in it. He notices Sokka’s burnt arm and takes full advantage. He claws at it causing Sokka to howl and loose his stance. He surges forward, but the Water Tribe boy catches him before he can get to Zuko.

 

“Jet, I’m not letting you kill him!” Sokka barks at him. “The guy’s a pain in the ass but he doesn’t deserve...well, maybe he deserves it but hell if you’re doing it while he can’t fight back!” 

 

“They don’t care if you can fight back, why the hell should I?!” He shouts back. He surges again and swipes at Zuko’s worthless neck. He misses by a hair's breadth.

 

“Because you’re not them!” Sokka shouts. Jet stiffens at this. The Water Tribe boy has a point. He is not like them. As the anger in his blood cools he notices the arousal is still there. This time though it is directed somewhere else. He is starting to appreciate the sensation of being matched physically by the Water Tribe boy. Unlike Zuko, he could do something about his need. In fact...what a way to teach the impudent Firebender a lesson...

 

“Fine,” he says, his mouth curving into a smirk. He moves from pushing against the Water Tribe boy to pushing into him.

 

“What are you--” Sokka asks suspiciously. Jet winds his arms around his waist. Then slips his hand down to begin palming Sokka’s cock over his clothes. He is already half hard and his cock twitches at the attention. “What the hell?!” Sokka shrieks, he tries to push Jet off. But Jet can tell that he is starting to become aroused at his touch “Jet!” he almost whimpers.

 

“C’mon, Sokka, he deserves this at least, right?” he breathes against Sokka’s ear, he is dying to nibble at it. Instead he grins and moves his hands up Sokka’s tunic and finds his waistband. Sokka moves to stop him so Jet run his tongue up the delicate lobe of Sokka’s ear.

 

From the corner of the cell Zuko makes a noise somewhere between a growl and a whimper. Jet’s plan is working. “Make ‘im suffer a little while his blood’s all up, huh?” 

 

“Hell no, are you nuts?!” Sokka protests. Squirming delightfully under Jet’s touch.

 

“Come on, Sokka,” Jet needles. He strokes the small of Sokka’s back seductively. He feels Sokka’s resolve wavering.

 

“Damn it,” Sokka hisses as he pushes him back into the wall and then they’re kissing, mouths and tongues colliding.

 

“Knew I could count on you, man,” Jet says as he wraps his hands around Sokka’s hips. Sokka’s hands come down to meet them. They begin to grind on one another. Sokka’s forehead lolls forward and he groans into Jet’s shoulder.

 

“Peasants,” Zuko snarls the resentment and desperation readily apparent in his voice. Jet smirks. This was making grinding on the Water Tribe boy so much hotter.

 

“What? You’re gonna be a jackass, we’re gonna be jackasses too,” Sokka turns and says to him. Jet takes this opportunity to lick the beautiful dark skin of Sokka’s neck. It makes the other boy wriggle in his grasp. “Seriously, did you guys learn nothing in, like, the past hundred years?” Sokka continues. Jet can see the tension and jealousy in the restrained Firebender.

 

“Plenty about how easy it is to take down the Southern Water Tribe,” Zuko snaps. Jet can see the anger in his eyes and takes particular joy in the sparks flying from the Firebender’s mouth.

 

Jet feels Sokka stiffen against him. “. . . you really, really shouldn’t have said that,” Sokka says quietly.

 

Jet can almost feel the delicious anger emanating from the Firebender. This was glorious. To his surprise Sokka engages him in a much rougher kiss. “Sokka.” he moans gleefully and leans into the kiss. Their tongues fighting for dominance. 

 

He hears Zuko whimper from the other side of the cell, less than an arms length away. Jet drinks in the fact the Firebender’s pride keeps him pinned there. Sokka grinds into Jet and the boy’s arms reach up his back. The touch feels wonderful and Jet gets lost in it for a minute. He drags Sokka closer to him and hooks his leg around him. The action almost more like a tussel than a make out session.

 

Sokka rakes his fingers through Jet’s hair. Jet purrs at the sensation. His arousal is taking over in such a delicious way. He had occasionally pictured the Water Tribe boy in such a position. The boy’s dark skin and strong body had caught his attention from the first time he had seen him.

 

“Sokka.” he purrs. He feels the other boy stir against him. Jet takes this opportunity to push him back against the wall. Their tussel becomes competitive again. They both wrestle with the other’s shirt trying to get it off first. Jet wins. Their bare chests press into each other now, sweat slicked and hot. Zuko makes a whimpering longing noise from the corner.

 

The combined arousal from Sokka’s body and the knowledge that this was killing Zuko made Jet purr again. Sokka pushes his hands up Jet’s back teasingly. Jet almost goes limp in his arms.

 

“Suck me.” Sokka pants out of nowhere. He moves his hands to Jet’s shoulders and pushes slightly desperately. Although the idea of having the Water Tribes cock slide into his mouth is an arousing one, Jet wants more by this point. He wants to be taken. He wants the pathetic Fire Nation teen to watch.

 

“Fuck me.” he counters almost challenging Sokka. He grins at him and grinds even harder into him. He can feel the tension and arousal in Sokka’s body. He kisses him hard. 

 

He hears a thump and clank from the corner of the room. Jet looks at Zuko. He has his eyes squeezed shut. Looks like he just slammed himself into the wall in frustration. Seeing the pain and frustration on the teen’s face just added to the heady cloud of arousal for Jet. He is so ready to be fucked into oblivion by the Water Tribe boy.

 

Sokka starts pushing his pants down. He shoots him a wicked grin as he shoves them and his shoes completely off. He turns around and braces himself on the wall, allowing Sokka to admire his form.

 

“Uh,” Sokka pauses awkwardly. Jet wonders if this is his first time. That would make this even more sweet. Jet smirks back over his shoulder at him.

 

“You know how to do it, right?” Jet asks, smirk widening. He loves watching the flush of embarrassment on Sokka’s face. He scowls and pushes into Jet’s back wrapping an arm around him and grinding once more.

 

“Yes I know, geez!” Sokka retorts. Zuko is unusually quiet. But by this point Jet is lost in the feel of Sokka against him. Sokka presses his lips into the back of his neck and runs his fingers down to Jet’s mouth. Jet smiles and sucks them into his mouth, delicately flicking his tongue over each digit. Sokka bites down on his neck at this and rolls his hips into Jet’s ass. Jet can now feel the size of Sokka as his cock slips between the cleft of his ass. Jet purrs again and grinds back into him.

 

“Damn,” he says with a smirk as Sokka’s fingers leave his mouth “you Water Tribe boys are really hung.” There’s a satisfying choked noise from Zuko. He clearly slams himself into the wall again. Damn this is delicious. Jet’s whole body hums with the thrill of working the Firebender up this way.

 

Soon, however, he almost forgets that he is there as Sokka begins working a finger into him. The familiar feeling of discomfort to pleasure. Jet loves being fucked and fucking. He has had many affairs with other freedom fighters. He liked the way his body had become used to fucking, he almost moved on autopilot allowing his body to meld with the other. Sokka starts thrusting into him curling his fingers and exploring Jet. His fingers eventually graze that spot. Jet purrs as pleasure tightens in his belly. Damn that feels good.

 

“Nice fingers, too,” Jet claws the wall enjoying the pleasure of Sokka’s fingers and anticipating what is to come.

 

“You’re so tight,” Sokka breathes returning his mouth to Jet’s neck. He hears a quiet strangled noise and hisses slightly as he feels the walls heat up again under his hands. He smiles, knowing how much this must be getting to Zuko. He chuckles and slides his feet further apart, inviting Sokka in.

 

 Sokka adds another finger and begins to trust in a little harder.

 

“Hurry up, I want you in,” Jet purrs, wiggling his hips suggestively. Sokka begins to scissor his fingers and curl them. Jet almost can’t take it. He wants Sokka in him now. “now I really mean it.” he moans.

 

“Turn around,” he pants. Jet happily complies. This way he has the best view of Sokka and he can see the desperate Zuko out of the corner of his eye. Was that blood on his lips? Jet felt a rush at seeing that. The pain the Firebender must be feeling. This added an extra layer of heat for Jet. He let his shoulders fall against the wall and stares up at Sokka, heavy lidded, cock hard and wanting. He feels Sokka rake his eyes over him and enjoying what he sees.

 

“Seriously, you were not this good-looking last time,” Sokka says as he takes in Jet’s body and pulls down his own pants. He spits in his hand and slicks up his own cock. Jet laughs at that and looks at Sokka suggestively.

 

“Maybe you just weren’t paying attention,” he teases as he wraps his arms tighter around Sokka and hitches a leg up around his waist.

 

“Hell if I wasn’t,” he says clearly meaning to say more but as he guides his head to Jet’s hole the words seem to melt away as he pushes in. “Oh shit.” he murmurs.

 

“Oh Sokka,” Jet purrs as Sokka stretches him open. Jet hitches his leg higher and brings the other to meet it so his legs are wrapped around Sokka. This movement and the weight of him pushes him further onto Sokka’s cock. It fills him so deliciously it takes his breath for a second. Then the rest of the world melts away and him and Sokka start moving together. Bodies melting into each other, Sokka taking Jet’s cock in his hand. They briefly become bodies of pure sensation, enjoying the effect the others body has on them. Fuck, it feels good.

 

Sokka then shifts slightly, looking over his shoulder. “Shit,” he says, eyes widening and hips stuttering on his next thrust. Jet moans his disappointment, moving back harder against him, but Sokka is so distracted that he nearly drops Jet. He has noticed that Zuko is bleeding from the mouth.

 

Jet takes a moment to enjoy this moment. He is full of the Water Tribe boy’s cock while the desperate Firebender watches. So worked up he had bitten his tongue till it bleeds. The Firebender was huddled down in the corner his glassy eyes stuck on them. This was truly delicious. He smirks.

 

“Shit,” Sokka says again, Jet holds him tighter and clenches around his cock in a way he knows will be too distracting for Sokka.

 

“C’mon, Sokka, don’t stop, fuck me,” he moans in the boy’s ear. He feels him thrust into him once more. His eyes, however, keep drifting back to Zuko.

 

This whole situation is too much for Jet. Sokka thrusting into him and the desperate Firebender watching every minute of it, hurting. Jet couldn’t contain himself much longer. He moans and arches his back. Sokka snaps his attention fully back to Jet as Jet’s body goes rigid and twitching against his. Jet comes, spurting over himself and Sokka’s hand as Sokka moans at the sight of it. Jet melts into him as his body releases. He can feel Sokka on the edge as this happens and within a couple of thrusts he can feel Sokka coming too with an animalistic howl, his cum making Jet's ass sticky.

 

They both slightly slip down the wall, the weight of the other keeping them up. Jet’s fingers intertwined behind Sokka’s neck as they both breathe heavily. He purrs and kisses Sokka’s neck. The other lets his head roll back enjoying the attention.  

 

“Fuuuuck, that was good,” Jet huffs against Sokka’s shoulder. Shuddering aftershocks still rolling down his body. He feels Sokka nodding in agreement still unable to find words.

 

He feels Sokka jerk and look over his shoulder at Zuko. Jet follows his gaze. Zuko looks a mess. He can see concern and guilt wash over Sokka’s face. He promptly pulls out of Jet and sets him carefully back on the floor. Jet can feel Sokka’s cum running slightly out of him. He makes a grunt at the sudden change and reluctantly he follows Sokka.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have Jet and Sokka broken Zuko? Can they bring him back from the edge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this less than 48 hours ago. I can't believe I have written a fic that fast! Warning! Jet gets pretty sadistic in this... Enjoy!

Jet looks down at the quivering mess that is Zuko. Blood drips down his chin from where he has bitten his tongue. His eyes are glazed. He looks broken. A twist of arousal winds its way through Jet despite his recent orgasm. The Firebender looks good like this. Let’s see how broken he is.

 

“Lick his dick clean and we’ll let you get off,” he says wrapping an arm around Sokka. The thought of Zuko taking Sokka’s cock in his mouth was hot on its own without the added power trip that it has been buried in Jet’s ass moments before.

 

To Jet’s delight the Firebender moves to his knees a desperate expression on his face. So they really had broken him. This was going to be fun.

 

Sokka opens his mouth in protest but ends up just grabbing Zuko by his hair before he can get his mouth on him, yanking him back harshly.

 

“No,” Sokka says quickly. Zuko whimpers in response. Sokka is such a spoilsport.

 

“Please,” Zuko says very quietly. That, however, was priceless. Hearing the broken Firebender beg was just delicious. Jet could feel a tight coil of arousal start within him. He smirks down at Zuko.

 

“Just...hang on, okay?” Sokka mutters as he rubs a gloved hand over the Firebender’s chin, clearing up the blood. Why did Sokka have to ruin everything? He was enjoying that visual.

 

“What the hell are you doing, Sokka?” Jet asks coldly as Zuko whimpers at Sokka’s touch.

 

“We went too far,” Sokka says, cupping Zuko’s face with his hand and peering into his glazed eyes, looking concerned.

 

“He’s Fire Nation, Sokka, there’s no going too far,” Jet snorts at the Water Tribe boy’s concern. Sokka turns on him then; a mixture of anger and guilt on his face.

 

“We need him,” Sokka retorts. “Zuko,” he turns back to the Firebender, stroking his face. The Firebender meets Sokka’s gaze hazily, waiting. “Zuko, I’m going to touch you now, okay?”

 

“What the hell do you think I’m waiting for?” Zuko hisses quietly.

 

“I dunno, the usual?” Sokka says quietly. He reaches down to tug open Zuko’s clothes. The Firebender hisses at the cold air on his now exposed erection. Man, what a sight. It is an angry throbbing purple. It looks painful. Good. The Firebender’s head hits the wall behind him and his hips push up into empty air.

 

Sokka wraps a hand around him and starts to gently pull. This pulls a hiss out of Zuko.

 

“Nnn...hurts,” Zuko moans, but he continues to move his hips.

 

“It should,” Jet retorts. He’s enjoying watching the Firebenders pain and desperation. Sokka spits in his hand and carries on his movements.

 

“Shut up, Jet, we’ve messed with him enough, okay?” Sokka says quietly, “We’re never getting out of here if you keep that shit up.” Jet rolls his eyes, he had been enjoying this. “Do you want to get back to your freedom fighters or not?” Sokka asked. Jet did, he always did.

 

“Spirits, you’re an idiot. Soft fucking touch,” Jet growls. May as well get it over with. He drops down beside Sokka. He feels Zuko tense. Good. He mockingly pets the Firebender’s head. “Good firebender, hurry up and come so we can get the fuck out of this shithole and never have to see your ugly face again.”

 

The Firebender growls and snaps his teeth. He almost gets Jet’s hand. Jet smirks, enjoying the reaction he got from the Firebender. “Get...ahhh, get away from me.” Zuko moans. Sokka tightens his grip on him and the Firebender makes a strangled noise in response.

 

“Both of you shut up, I am so not in the mood for any more of your crap right now!” Sokka snaps. “You, chill out.” he glares at Zuko. “You, either do something actually useful or stay out of the way,” Sokka hisses at Jet, jerking the Firebender a little harder.

 

“Fuck.” Zuko hisses.

 

“Sorry,” mutters Sokka, looking reproachful.

 

“It’s fine, it’s fine, just don’t stop,” The Firebender breaths. He pushes up into Sokka’s hand. This is markedly less fun now. Guess he will have to make his own.

 

“You’re pissing me off,” Jet comments. He pushes into Sokka’s side. He feels the boy jump. He claws at the tie in Sokka’s hair, letting his thick hair fall loose. That looks markedly better. He nuzzles and nips at the boys neck.

 

“When do I not piss you off?” Sokka asks. Jet laughs softly against his neck. He could feel the Firebender’s desperate eyes on them.

 

“Good point,” Jet replies, curling an arm around Sokka’s stomach and licking at the corner of Sokka’s jaw. He hears the Firebender’s breath hitch. The brat was enjoying watching them. Sokka is stirring beneath Jet now. He tilts his head, exposing his neck further to Jet. Jet rewards him, purring, with more licks and nibbles.  

 

“Harder,” Zuko grunts at Sokka and pushes his hips up. The Firebender winces against his shackles.

 

“You could at least ask nicer,” Sokka grumbles, but adjusts his grip anyway. The Firebender was watching Jet hungrily as he kissed and licked along Sokka’s jaw. Let’s give him a show, Jet thought. He placed his lips over Sokka’s, moving them teasingly slow. Gently running his tongue over Sokka’s lips. He could tell the Firebender was dying for contact like this. Sokka starts to push his tongue into Jet’s mouth. Jet can feel the walls start to heat up again. He almost smirks into Sokka’s mouth.

 

Slowly Sokka breaks free of the kiss, licking and nipping as he goes. He turns to the desperate Firebender. Jet can see where he is going and watches eagaly. Zuko clearly wants this, but as soon as he realises what Sokka is doing he turns his head so Sokka’s mouth lands on his jaw. This was too good an opportunity to miss. He roughly catches the Firebender’s lips before he can do anything about it. He makes the kiss brutal and rough. He can feel the desire in Zuko and feels him lose control beneath his kiss. The Firebender jerks uncontrollably into Sokka’s hand, release finally coming. He moans almost sweetly into Jet’s mouth. Jet feels a rush, the haughty Firebender had come from the kiss of a ‘filthy peasant’ this was an odd yet sweet victory.

 

“Shit,” Jet mutters. He got pretty lost in that. He sat back on his haunches. Zuko made a move as if to follow him. He clearly catches himself and leans on Sokka instead. Something about this made Jet’s cock twitch. “For the record, Sokka? This kind of thing never happened before I met you guys.” 

 

“It’s happened more than once?” Sokka asks with a laugh that has a slight hysterical edge. Sokka’s fingers are still gently wrapped around the Firebender’s cock. Sokka is almost nuzzling him.

 

“Once is enough,” Jet retorts, scowling at both of them. They look way too cosy like that. A confusing fiery emotion flashes through Jet for just a second.

 

“Keep it down,” Zuko mumbles, all sleepy and content sounding. Sokka wraps and arm around him and checks on his cuffed hands. He has an almost caring look in his eyes. Jet isn't sure he likes that. He watches as Sokka absentmindedly moves his hand on the Firebender’s still hard cock. Zuko groans at the contact. Sokka looks up almost surprised by the sound. Jet shoots him an accusing look, eyes narrowed. What is he doing?

 

“What are you doing?” he demands. Looking pointedly at Sokka’s hand.

 

“He’s still hard, I don’t know if it was enough,” Sokka justifies quickly. He was clearly enjoying the feel of the Firebender. Jet scowls at Sokka and pushes in close to them both again.

 

“Fucking Firebenders,” he says pushing Zuko flat against the wall. “Are you all such whores?” The desire to humiliate him rose again in the pit of Jet’s stomach.

 

Zuko stares him dead in the eyes, a mixture of arousal, need and defiance in his eyes “Yes,” he pants. Unexpected. Jet holds his gaze. Is this an act of defiance or submission? He can’t seem to tell, maybe the Firebender can’t tell either. But in many ways it won’t matter when Jet is done with him.

 

“Fine, then we’ll get you enough,” Jet sneers he looks down at Zuko like he's prey. He sees the Firebender hold his gaze and shudder. Desire and fear clear in his eyes.

 

“Jet...” Sokka says in a warning tone. Jet is still holding Zuko’s gaze. He lets his expression become more neutral. 

 

“I’ll do it nice,” he replies still not taking his eyes off Zuko. The Firebender could be a lot more naked. He yanks at his blood stained shirt and pulls it over the boy’s head. To his surprise the Firebender actually moves to help him. He cocks an eyebrow at him. “Damn, you really are a whore.” 

 

“Tip, Jet? That? Not all that nice,” Sokka points out, as he wraps his free hand round Zuko’s now bare stomach. The Firebender’s body is actually remarkably attractive. He obviously trained obsessively. 

 

“Do either of you ever shut up?!” Zuko blurts out clearly not sure who to glare at. Jet smirks, the Firebender was making it too easy to taunt him.

 

“I can shut you up,” Jet says pointedly, cupping his cock so that the Firebender gets his drift. To his delight he saw a flash of arousal across the Firebender’s face. So... he wants it then? Interesting. The Firebender quickly turns his expression back to defiant. 

 

“If you want to lose it.” he snarls baring his teeth at Jet. Jet would make him pay for that.

 

“That’s even less nice!” Sokka responds. Zuko moans as Sokka clearly does something good his hand.

 

“Whatever,” Jet says, a smirk tugging at his lips. He leans over and tugs at Zuko’s pants. Zuko let’s him pull them down. Jet eyeballs him and very deliberately sucks three fingers into his mouth. Zuko’s eyes widen delightfully and he wriggles back into the wall. So much so that Sokka loses his grip on him entirely. Excellent, that was exactly the reaction Jet was looking for. 

 

“No,” he says resolutely. Jet smirks at him and pulls his fingers out of his mouth slowly an wags them at Zuko. He can feel Sokka watching them, arousal clear on his face. So he likes to watch? That is an interesting thought.

 

“What, Firebender, you scared?” Jet taunts. He knows exactly how to play him now. Zuko glares at him. Steam pouring delightfully from his nostrils. Damn, he is attractive when riled up like this. The Firebender lifts his chin and spreads his thighs exposing himself to the two boys. Sokka just silently watches, mouth slightly open.

 

“I’m not,” Zuko says fiercely. Perfect. Jet grins and roughly presses a finger into the boys ass. Zuko hisses and recoils, but Jet is prepared for this and follows him. 

 

Sokka is clearly getting aroused by the situation. However, he still manages to murmur “Don’t be an ass, Jet,” petting the small of Zuko’s back soothingly but making no further attempt to stop the escalating tension between the two.

 

Zuko’s ass was so tight, he clearly hadn’t relaxed in years. This was going to make it so much worse for him and so much better for Jet. 

 

“I won’t. I said I’d be nice,” Jet grins as he says this. He moves in closer to Zuko and adds a second finger, stretching the Firebender’s hole further. He makes a muffled grunt clearly trying to hide the pain that Jet is causing him. Jet just wants to humiliate him further. “He’ll never have a nicer fuck, with that face of his.” He feels the boy stiffen and glare at Jet, defiant and proud once more.

 

“Not you,” Zuko says, shaking his head once and gesturing to Sokka. “Him.”

 

Jet blinks. He miscalculated. Clearly Zuko wasn’t quite as broken as he had anticipated. He stares at Zuko, almost impressed. The Firebender clearly wants him to be angry. But he won’t give him that satisfaction. A thought crosses his mind, clearly he is not the only one who miscalculated.

 

“Uh?” Sokka says uncertainty, he is clearly into the idea, but can’t quite seem to fathom the situation going down between himself and the Firebender. Jet’s grin widens.

 

“Ooooo, greedy boy. You really think you can handle all that?” Jet croons. He shoves a third finger into Zuko stretching him further still. The Firebender hisses. He was clearly only just realising his own error in judgement. But he grits his teeth and holds Jet’s gaze.

 

“Yes.” Zuko says harshly, lifting his chin in challenge. Jet smirks nastily that was exactly what he wanted to hear.

 

“Well, if you’re sure,” Jet says casually. He removes his fingers from the boy with a flourish and pushes him back so he lands in Sokka’s lap. His back facing the Water Tribe boy. Zuko’s expression betrays his nerves. Jet wonders if he had ever been fucked before. Probably not considering how tight he was. That would make this all the sweeter.

 

“Maaaybe this is not the best idea,” Sokka says, but makes no move to stop anything as Jet reaches around and grabs the Water Tribe boy’s now hard cock, slicking it with his saliva covered fingers as he goes. He guides it towards the Firebender’s hole. As soon as the tip grazes Zuko’s hole Sokka hungrily grabs his hips and pulls him down on to him. Zuko makes a pained noise and tries to come back up. But Jet is ready for him and pushes him down, leaning with satisfaction on his thighs. The Firebender gasps clearly in pain. Jet cant fight the overwhelming heat radiating through his body. Seeing the pain etched on Zuko’s face was the most arousing thing he had seen so far today. This was such a rush. He almost felt dizzy from it.

 

“Backing out already, Firebender?” Jet taunts. Zuko glares back at him, setting his jaw. He forcefully pushes down on Sokka. He makes a series of pained squeaks and Sokka curses beneath him. This was such a wonderful visual; the Firebender impaling himself on the well hung Water Tribe boy. Jet is getting such a kick from goading him into it. He pushes down harder on Zuko’s thighs, making him take it.

 

“Newbie,” Jet drinks in the taut body of the Firebender as he taunts him “Relax or it’ll keep hurting. Then again never mind, don’t relax. I wanna see you cry.” he runs a hand up the boy’s thigh. Watching the shiver of pleasure this elicits. 

 

“Fuck you.” Zuko hisses, his teeth sparking delightfully in anger.

 

“Naw, I had my turn,” Jet laughs as he smooths his hands down taught Fire Nation thighs once more, enjoying the shape of them. He looks at the Firebender, a confused knot of feeling bubbling up inside him, the desire to hurt and humiliate but also the desire to hear him make those delicious moans of pleasure. He wanted Zuko to  _ want  _ Jet to hurt him. “C’mon, Firebender, tell us how good that fat Water Tribe cock feels up your ass. You want it deeper, right? Want his come all up inside you?” Jet almost whispers at Zuko, his eyes glued on him. A look of disgust falls across the Firebender’s face, shocked into silence by the filthiness of Jet’s words. Sokka is wiggling underneath Zuko, clearly trying to restrain himself from moving too soon.

 

“Watch your mouth, peasant,” Zuko spits out. But Jet can tell there is arousal coursing through those words. He smirks...so he likes dirty talk does he? Good job Jet is an expert. He watches Zuko tense, at this Sokka nibbles gently at his shoulder.

 

“Zuko, shit, relax,” Sokka gasps. “I need to move.”

 

“I am relaxed!” he tries to snarl but it is obvious to everyone including himself probably that he is far from it. Jet laughs and leans on his thighs and he feels the Firebender sink a little further onto Sokka’s cock. Zuko chokes and cries out as Sokka starts to thrust up into him. He squirms delightfully trying to get back up while being pinned by both Jet and Sokka’s hands.

 

“Sorry, I’m sorry, fuckfuckfuck, Zuko,” Sokka pants desperately and stops thrusting. “Relax. Please relax.”

 

“Aw, poor baby, does it hurt?” Jet purrs into Zuko’s scarred cheek. He is enjoying taunting the Firebender. But deep down he can’t pretend he isn't enjoying this contact for other reasons. He feels the Firebender try and jerk away. He loves getting a rise out of him. “Don’t be like that, sweet thing, from this side I can almost stand to look at you.”

 

“Jet,” Sokka hisses, staring at Jet pointedly.

 

“What?” Jet says pulling what he hopes is an innocent face.

 

“Stop it,” Sokka says shortly. He glares at Jet and wraps a hand around Zuko’s cock. Zuko groans at the touch, visibly relaxing.

 

“Soft,” Jet says as he scratches down Zuko thighs, enjoying leaving pink lines down the boy’s legs. If Sokka was going to ruin his fun he was going to make some more. He enjoyed marking Zuko and hearing his breath stutter.

 

“I was hard enough for you a minute ago,” Sokka says tightening his grip on Zuko.

 

“A minute ago you were keeping your mouth shut,” Jet retorts, remembering the position he was in with Sokka a matter of minutes before.

 

“Just shut up,” Zuko moans desperately. He pushes his hips into Sokka’s hand and then back down onto Sokka’s cock. Jet drags his nails down his thighs again eliciting another gasp.

 

Sokka is guiding the Firebender’s hips but the movement isn't smooth. “Like that,” Sokka says softly as Zuko stiffens. They move again, but it still looks awkward. It is clear that Zuko is not used to moving with another body. Is it so hard?

 

He growls, frustrated, and grabs onto Sokka’s hands. He will show Zuko how to move. “Like this,” He pushes Zuko’s hips back forcing the boy to tilt back more. The change in angle is clearly effective. Sokka slides in deeper and an achingly beautiful sound comes out of Zuko’s lips. Jet helps adjust the rhythm and watches almost in awe at the pleasured moans coming from Zuko. This was as good as causing the Firebender brat pain. Jet was tingling all over with the power of it.

 

“Sokka!” Zuko moans. Jet can see he is beginning to give himself over to it. He can't quite describe or understand why hearing and seeing this turns him on so much. But it does.

 

“Say it again,” Jet demands, tightening his grip on Zuko’s hips “Tell him how good he feels. Tell him how hard you want it.” He wants to hear that unburdened moan again. He wants to hear Zuko say how much he’s enjoying it.

 

“Sokka. Harder,” Zuko moans, breathless. His body has gone slack allowing him to spread his legs further and bounce on Sokka. Sokka grinds his cock up into him. It is such an erotic sight that Jet can barely contain himself.

 

“Good Firebender.” Jet breaths stroking the Firebender’s thighs again, he meets his eyes again and Jet stares intently into them “Just like that, keep moving. Tell him again.”

 

“Harder,” Zuko moans as Sokka pulls him down hard on his next thrust.

 

“Shit, you feel good,” Sokka gasps, clearly getting close to the edge. “You’re really...shit, Zuko, you’re so hot inside, so hot, so tight. Don’t stop.”

 

“Don’t say that,” Zuko hisses clearly embarrassed but also aroused. He looks so good like this, impaled on a cock and helplessly aroused.

 

“But you are, sweet thing,” Jet purrs, he slides his hands teasingly up his abdomen until he reaches Zuko’s nipples. He gives them a testing tug. The reaction he gets is too good to pass on. The Firebender moans at how much he enjoyed this attention but in his pride he turns the moan into a defiant hiss. Jet wants to hear that noise again. He tugs again and this time Zuko bites his tongue. The expression on his face however makes it worth it. He can see in his eyes how much he is enjoying it. He wants to push him further, maybe if he went back to the dirty talk… “That tight little hole of yours was made for...”

 

“Shut up!” he protests but almost feebly. Sokka thrusts into him “Oh...” the boy moans clearly just giving himself over to sensation at this point. Jet can see how much his filthy mouth is doing it for Zuko. He clearly enjoys it way more than his protests would have anyone believe.

 

“Yeah,” Jet breaths, twisting his nipples again, enjoying the whimper he gets in return “see? Made for it. Bet you never felt anything as good in your life as that cock up so far inside you.”

 

“Shut up!” Zuko growls, and the temperature spikes again. Jet smirks. He makes it so easy. Sokka yelps under the Firebender at the heat. It seems to spur him on as he fucks up hard into Zuko causing the Firebender to swear and moan his name once more. Sokka grabs his cock again and starts stroking it. This causes Zuko to arch his back in a most attractive way. His head lolls back onto Sokka’s shoulder.

 

“Fuck, Sokka, Spirits, Fuck.” Zuko murmurs.

 

He looks so good like this, lost in pleasure. “Pretty, so pretty.” Jet breathes. He wants to be close to him now. He moves forward and presses his body close to Zuko. Strandling Sokka’s legs also, winding his arms around that pretty neck and pushing his cock up against Zuko’s. This movement stops the Firebender moving the way he wants. He looks up at Jet through half lidded thoroughly wrecked eyes. He would love to see those big yellow eyes full of tears. “If he comes first, Firebender, I’m going to fuck you ‘til you really do cry,” he almost groans hot and low in Zuko’s ear. He rubs his cock against Sokka’s hand. “Be so good...you know how wet and stretched he’s gonna leave your whore ass? I could slide right in easy as if you were a girl soaking her panties at the sight of me.” The thought of doing this had Jet almost on the edge. But he was looking for a rise from Zuko. Something about making the Firebender embarrassed and angry really did it for him.

 

“I wouldn’t let you if my honor depended on it,” Zuko hisses steam. He is so feisty, always fighting him. That’s what is turning him on so much. Before he can wind Zuko up any further, Sokka takes the situation into his own hands, literally. He wraps his hand around both of them. The movement causes them both to jerk into his grip.

 

Jet can feel both Sokka and Zuko move beneath him. He expertly moves his body with theirs, grinding himself with their rhythm. He clings to Zuko, he claws at his shoulders and goes into bite that pretty neck. Zuko actually tilts his head to give him room. 

 

One of Jet’s hands moves down to join Sokka’s to help move Zuko. Zuko in his restrained state struggles to move alone. Jet allows his body to move like liquid against them both. The noises he is getting out of Zuko are just too enticing to stop. He is lost in sensation and Jet wants to join him. Some moans of his own start to slip out. All he can hear from Sokka is ragged breathing he is staring intently at them both, clearly enjoying the show. As he continues to stroke them both, the Firebender starts to twitch and moan loudly. He comes with violent spasm over Sokka’s hand and his cock. Fuck, that feels good.

 

A moment later Sokka follows, shuddering into Zuko’s shoulder. Zuko flops forward and rests his head in the crook of Jet’s neck. Jet is desperate to follow them and tries to grind on Sokka’s now slack hand to get his own release. He grips his own hand around Sokka’s trying to push himself over. A frustrated moan escapes his lips. Thankfully, at this Sokka firms his grip back up. He is so close. He thinks about the whole of this encounter and the tension thrumming through his body increases, he just wants release. Then Zuko nuzzles into his neck and moans his name. “Mnnn . . . Jet,” This was too much and he finally spills his load over Sokka’s hand too. He slumps gasping onto Zuko.

 

“Get off,” Sokka says. They must be crushing him, but he can't really move yet.

 

“Just did,” he replies.

 

“Pain in the ass.” Sokka says shoving at Jet. The movement elicits an uncomfortable groan from Zuko. Jet sniggers at Sokka.

 

“Pretty sure  _ you’re _ the pain in our asses,” Jet says and Sokka buries his face in Zuko groaning in disgust.

 

“Don’t even, I’m the meat and sarcasm guy,” Sokka responds, “You? You are the creepy charisma guy, stick with what you know.”

 

“I could say something about you being the ‘meat’ guy . . .” Jet snorts in reply. Sokka was making this too easy.

 

“Seriously, man, I may not have the weird magic going for me, but push it and I will find a way to freeze you to a tree.” Sokka threatens.

 

“Kinky.” Jet deadpans in response.

 

“Idiots,” Zuko finally responds. He begins to shift away and Jet sighs at the loss of contact. Despite looking thoroughly fucked, Zuko looked much better than he had before they started. The glazed look was gone and he wasn’t such an unhealthy colour. Zuko let a flick of flame out his mouth, clearly testing to see if he could. He smiles at himself. This was an expression Jet had yet to see on his face. Between the smile and the lick of fire, something stirred in Jet. Something between anger and attraction. 

 

He snarls at him, then surprises him by grabbing him to bite at his mouth angrily as if this would wrench the fire out of him. Zuko sneers back at him, he is not so vulnerable now his bending has returned. They get caught up in a kiss that is more teeth than it should be. Neither closes their eyes or removes their gaze from the other. The tension rising between them.

 

Jet hears Sokka take in a ragged breath. He is obviously enjoying this show. Maybe he should give him something more to look at...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to leave it at 2 chapters but in the original fic the author suggests they go another round and I really want to explore the Jet/zuko dynamic more.
> 
> So...watch this space :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is round three time. Zuko has his firebending back...but he is still in chains...however will they get out of this one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know a fair few of you have been waiting for this chapter for a while. It was 60% written like the day after I posted the 2nd chapter but jeeze this year has been a hard one. So thank you for your patience and here it is!
> 
> So much filth!

Jet wasn't sure quite what was coming over him. In the back of his mind he knew Zuko had his firebending back and that pushing this further was not necessary for escape. But the confusing knot in his stomach had taken over and was thrumming through his body.

 

He was locked in a kiss that was more like a battle, teeth, tongues and angry glares. Zuko tastes metallic from the blood that had almost dried on his lips. Jet growls and grabs hold of the Firebender’s ponytail and yanks on it. This yields an angry grunt and exposes the boy’s beautiful neck. Jet bites, enjoying the feeling of Zuko wriggling beneath his grip. He might have his bending back...but he was still restrained. Jet still had all the power.

 

Jet presses up against him once more, his legs straddling Zuko’s. He grinds his hips into him and lets out a grunt of surprise. The Firebender is still rock hard. 

 

“Sokka’s cock not quite enough for you Firebender?” Jet smirks.

 

“Shut up.” Zuko says breathlessly as he forces his mouth over Jet’s once more.

 

This wasn’t about being drugged anymore, as far as Jet could tell. Now it was more about raw want. He wanted Zuko, to hurt Zuko, to force him to feel pleasure, to feel him let go, to see want in those wide golden eyes as he did so. This would mean a change of tactics. 

 

Jet changes the kiss, slowing it down, teasing the other’s lips. He moves his hands over the others body. He runs them down the Firebender’s sides, up his chest and up the boy’s neck. He could feel the Firebender tremble at his touch. Good. If Jet was going to get Zuko where he wanted him then he was going to have to play nice for a while. He wants Zuko to want it after all.

 

There was a moan from the corner. Jet had forgotten about Sokka. He pulls his gaze away from Zuko and looks up at him. He is slumped in the corner watching the two of them, biting his lip. This gave Jet a thrill, he decides he rather likes being watched. May as well give the Water Tribe boy a show.

 

He slips down Zuko’s thighs, stroking them delicately as he goes. He spends an unnecessarily long time softly running his fingers down his inner thighs enjoying how Zuko gasps and twitches whenever he gets close to his cock. 

 

He shifts behind Zuko, who is kneeling facing Sokka with legs spread wide and arms still chained behind his back. Jet presses his body up against Zuko from behind enjoying the power of this position. He wraps his arms around Zuko’s body and starts running his fingers up and down his torso. Time to see how worked up he can get him. He pushes his head up alongside Zuko’s, nuzzling his neck until his mouth reaches his ear.

 

“Are you enjoying this Firebender?” he whispers right in Zuko’s ear, breath tickling his ear and neck. “Enjoying having a filthy peasant touch you?”

 

“No...ahh.” Zuko moans. As the ‘No’ had leaves Zuko’s lips Jet purposefully runs his hand down over Zuko’s achingly hard erection. 

 

“You’re lying.” Jet taunts, scratching up Zuko’s torso and then pulling on his nipples again. Zuko makes a delightful gasping moan and wriggles under Jet’s touch. “I can tell by those pretty noises you make.” At this point Jet deliberately looks at Sokka, who is still in the corner watching them, a hungry look on his face.

 

“Jet...What are you doing?” Sokka asks, not taking his eyes off them rubbing himself almost without realising.

 

“I don’t think the Firebender has had enough yet...look how hard he still is.” replies Jet, smirking at Sokka. “Isn’t that right?” he purrs into Zuko’s ear. “You still want more don’t you baby?” 

 

“Fuck you.” Zuko moans as Jet runs a hand down to his cock once more.

 

“Come on now Firebender. Be honest with yourself. You want more...don’t you?” As he says this he nuzzles into his neck, nibbling gently, and starts to slowly jerk Zuko’s cock. He can almost feel the arousal twisting in the other boy’s body. He really wants him to say it. To say he wants it.

 

“N..No.” he whimpers. Jet starts to move his hand faster. He wants him on edge, he wants him to lose control. Jet starts to play with a nipple gently with the other hand. His own erection has returned now and he starts to grind it into the others back. Zuko is becoming more and more worked up, whimpering and moaning at all Jet’s attention.

 

“Are you sure? You seem to really like this, seeing as you are moaning like a Fire Nation slut.” Jet whispers in his ear, licking round the edge of it as he does so. Zuko’s breath catches and he starts to move his hips into Jet’s grip, trying to get more stimulation.

 

“Shut up peasant.” he hisses, clearly getting near the edge. His body is shaking in Jet’s grasp.

 

“Oh, well if you are going to be like that…” Jet smirks and releases his grasp on Zuko. At this Zuko moans helplessly at the loss of contact, desperately trying to hump the air. Jet returns to stroking his hands up and down the Firebender’s body. Paying particular attention to the bits he knows are sensitive; his sides, inner thighs, lower belly and neck. A few minutes of this has Zuko a gasping mess.

 

“You ok there Firebender? You missing my hand on your cock?” Jet smirks as he lightly grazes the boys now throbbing cock.

 

“N...n...yes” Zuko whimpers, eyes screwed shut. Jet grins triumphantly, A rush of arousal thrumming through him. He has won. 

 

“I thought so.” Jet purrs into his ear. “Isn’t it just easier when you’re honest with yourself. You want this don’t you?” Zuko lets out an almost pained whine. “Tell me you want it.” Jet breathes in his ear. “Tell me you want it and I’ll touch you.”

 

“I...I want it. I want you...to touch me.” Zuko gasps out desperately. A rush of heat thrums through Jet. Hearing him say it, hearing him want it. The power of it almost pushes Jet over the edge. He moves his hand down Zuko’s abdomen and grasps his cock again

 

Zuko whimpers at the contact and begins helplessly humping Jet’s hand. Jet plays with him a little longer, allowing Zuko to get himself almost at the edge before letting go and eliciting an almost pained whine from Zuko.

 

“Fuck.” Sokka breathes. Jet looks over at him once more. He is feverishly tugging at his own erection, staring transfixed at the two of them. 

 

“I think Zuko might need some help Sokka.” Jet grins at the Water Tribe boy. As he does, he hauls Zuko and himself to their feet. He leans them against the wall, snaking one hand around him. Sokka quickly gets up off the floor and joins them. Jet uses his free hand to grab Sokka’s face and bring him in for a kiss. The kiss is hungry and full of tongue. Jet eventually pulls away and sees Zuko craning his head round to watch them, a pleading look in his eyes. 

 

“Sokka?” Jet says.

 

“Yes?” he murmurs in return. His eyes meet Jet’s. Damn, he is really quite something, with his large blue eyes and dark skin. 

 

“I think you should kiss Zuko now.” he breathes. Sokka simply nods and moves so his face is close to the Firebender’s. He pauses here and meets Zuko’s hungry gaze as he slowly moves in for a kiss, lips barely grazing at first. Jet watches eagerly as their lips slide together. Another wave of arousal washes over him. He really gets a kick from people doing what he tells them. His cock twitches against Zuko’s back.

 

Sokka and Zuko are almost melting into each other now. Sokka presses into Zuko and starts grinding on him. Both of them groan into the kiss. Sokka moves from Zuko’s lips and starts to kiss and lick his way along his jaw until he reaches his neck. He kisses and nuzzles his neck until Zuko is a whimpering mess. 

 

“I think he likes it Sokka.” Jet purrs. 

 

“I think  _ you _ like watching him enjoy it.” Sokka retorts, shooting Jet a meaningful glance. 

 

Jet’s face heats up at that. Is he so transparent? Jet scowls back at Sokka and bites Zuko’s neck hard. The Firebender gives a startled yelp of pain. 

 

“Jet…” Sokka warns. 

 

“What?” Jet smirks. He then pulls on Zuko’s nipples hard and Zuko makes a delicious whine, somewhere between pain and pleasure.

 

Sokka looks at Zuko, clearly enjoying the noises he is making. He goes back to kissing him, spit slick lips moving together, tongues slipping against each other. As good a view as Jet has, he wants to push it further. 

 

“Do you like Sokka’s lips on you Firebender?” He purrs in Zuko’s ear. “Do they feel good?” Zuko moans and nods his head without breaking the kiss.

 

“I bet they would feel good somewhere else.” Jet continues. At this suggestion Zuko’s whole body convulses, clearly aroused.

 

“Jet...what are you playing at now?” Sokka breaks the kiss and eyes him suspiciously.

 

“I think you should suck him.” Jet pulls Zuko slightly higher on him and nods towards his rock hard cock. “Look at him, he’s gagging for it.” Sokka drags his gaze down Zuko’s body, clearly aroused by the idea. “Go on Sokka...get on your knees.” Sokka shoots him a look but does as he is asked. Fuck, that is a good view. Sokka knelt before Zuko’s cock, eyes full of arousal. 

 

“Do you want it Firebender? Are you a filthy whore who just wants his cock sucked?” Jet taunts, pulling Zuko close to him.

 

“Fuck y…” Zuko groans. His desire clearly making his response rather half hearted. Jet smirks, he was wearing him down.

 

“Well...that didn’t sound like a yes. Did it Sokka?” Sokka looks up at Jet with look that is a mix of arousal and ‘what are you playing at?’. Jet grins back at him the returns his mouth back to the Firebender’s ear. He wanted the boy to beg. “Can you imagine how good his mouth would feel on you? Don’t you want that?” Zuko is panting and wriggling, his desire obvious. “Tell him how much you want it. Tell him the truth. Go on” Jet purrs.

 

Zuko bites his lip and then lets out “Please!” in a strangled whine. Jet grins. That was music to his ears, the tight coil of arousal in his belly creeping up further. He wants the Firebender desperate and begging, the power of it was driving him wild.

 

“Please what?” he taunts. 

 

“P...Please...Sokka.” Zuko groans squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“Say it. What do you want?” Jet whispers in his ear.

 

“I want...Sokka...to suck me.” Zuko pants. 

 

“Hear that Water Tribe?” Jet purrs. “He wants you to suck him.”

 

“Fuck.” Sokka breathes. His face moving closer to Zuko’s cock. He reaches out his tongue tentatively and runs it up the underside of Zuko’s cock. Zuko shiveres and lets out a gasp. Sokka looks up at him, taking in his reaction. Both Zuko and Jet stare down at him. Zuko is shaking in Jet’s hold. Jet drinks this view of Sokka in. His hair is loose and messed up, his large blue eyes are fixed on Zuko’s cock. He looks so good like this.

 

Sokka starts playing with the tip of Zuko’s cock with his tongue. He raises a hand up to the base of it and takes the tip into his mouth. He starts bobbing his head and using his hand to slowly pump Zuko at the same time. It was sloppy and his rhythm was off. Jet watches for a few minutes, noting the Water Tribe boy’s inexperience. Just watching was frustrating, clearly Sokka needed some guidance.

 

“Stop.” Jet says, reaching down and pulling Sokka off. He looks into Sokka’s eyes. “Slow down, take time to explore him with your mouth.” 

 

“O...ok.” breathes Sokka. He very slowly starts to lick and mouth along Zuko’s cock. Zuko was whining in pleasure. 

 

“Now, take just the head in your mouth. Suck it gently...explore it with your tongue.” Sokka follows Jet’s instructions. As he starts to suck he looks up. His large blue eyes glistening. Jet holds his gaze and shudders. He looked so good like this.

 

Sokka closes his eyes and sucks the head of Zuko’s cock. Jet could feel Zuko staring down at him also. Small breathy whimpers escaping his lips. Jet was so hard now, the sight of Sokka and Zuko’s noises almost too much.

 

“Now, put your hand around the base and slowly move your mouth further down. Feel every inch of him. Take in how he moves...the noises he makes. Find out what feels good.” Jet breathes. He knew how to make people become desperate messes with his mouth. He wanted to watch someone else do it. The control he had over both of them in this moment stoked the heat within him.

 

Sokka reaches his hand up, utterly lost in Jet’s words. Where his movements had been jerky and unpracticed before, he was becoming more fluid, more connected to Zuko. As his mouth moves and Zuko moans he started to lean into those movements. It was almost beautiful to watch the connection build. Jet couldn’t take his eyes away.

 

“Fuck.” Zuko chokes out, his eyes also locked on Sokka. His body starts to tense and shake against Jet. He was getting close. Jet could feel it. Just as he could feel Zuko geting towards the edge, he grabs Sokka’s hair and pulls him off. 

 

Sokka grunts and looks dazedly up at Jet, confused as to why he was being pulled away. Zuko made a strangled kind of whine, his breathing shaky as the beginnings of his orgasm fade.

 

“I think it’s a bit soon to let you come again. I haven't had nearly enough fun with you yet.” Jet purrs in Zuko’s ear. All Zuko could do was let out a desperate whine and wriggle in his grip. 

 

Jet turns Zuko to face him and looks into his desperate wide eyes. He smiles at him and leans in and kisses him slowly and deliberately. Zuko whimpers into his mouth and tries to deepen the kiss. Jet pulls him back roughly with a laugh.

 

“Not so fast.” He pushes Zuko to his knees. “I think it's your turn to learn how to suck cock.” Zuko doesn't reply, just stares at Jet’s erection. “Remember what I told Sokka.” Jet says quietly guiding Zuko’s head with his hand. Zuko closes his eyes and lets himself be guided. He opens his mouth and softly takes Jet’s head into his mouth. 

 

Jet groans at the sensation. At this encouragement Zuko begins to move his tongue, flicking it around Jet’s head and running it over his slit. Jet looks down at him, he looks good like this, all submissive. Jet begins to move Zuko’s head, pushing him slowly down on his cock. The feeling of his hot mouth around him sends shivers up Jet’s spine. Zuko begins to bob his head on his own, his movements start off slow and timid but soon he begins to move more fluidly. He opens his eyes and looks up at Jet. Jet can’t take his eyes off him.

 

“You’re doing so good. Fuck….yeah, like that.” Jet moans his eyes closing and his head falling back against the wall. He was getting lost in the feeling of the Firebender’s mouth. He feels a hand slip up his thigh and grasp him at the base of his cock. He opens his eyes confused, Zuko’s hands were still bound behind him. He looks down and sees Sokka staring up at him, his eyes full of lust. Clearly watching had not been enough. He moves his hand in time with Zuko’s mouth. They fall into a rhythm. Zuko opens his eyes and is watches Sokka closely. Sokka moves his face in closer and begins to mouth the side of Jet’s shaft. 

 

Jet lets out a groan at the addition of another mouth. Fuck, that felt good. The pair of them begin to work him over, mouthing and sucking at him. Slowly their mouths draw together and they are practically kissing around the head of Jet’s cock. The view is breathtaking.

 

Fuck. He’s close. It’s too soon. There is more he wants to do. With great difficulty he pulls his hips back and pushes their heads away, breathing heavily. He looks down at them both. Their lips are slick with saliva and both their eyes are glazed with arousal. As his heartbeat returns to normal Jet considers what to do next.

 

He hauls Zuko up off the floor and presses his back to the cell wall. He pins him there for several moments, breathing heavily and taking him in. Zuko is pliant under his hold. He moans softly and gazes up into Jet’s eyes. Jet holds his gaze, drinking him in. When you take away everything else: the Fire Nation, the war, their current situation...if he saw Zuko as simply another boy, he was...so very attractive. Jet leans in and gently presses his lips to Zuko’s. Their lips move softly together. Jet runs his hand up Zuko’s cheek, Zuko leans into the touch and moans softly into the kiss. This is so much more gentle and sensual than any of their kisses have been so far. For a few long moments they both get lost in the sensations of each other.

 

Eventually, Jet breaks the kiss and moves away. Zuko almost moves to chase after his lips. He leans against the wall, eyes closed, panting for several seconds. He opens his eyes and stares after Jet. 

 

Jet takes him in. Heat is still swirling in him. He wants...so many things. Seeing the Firebender so clearly desire him is giving him such a rush. He has enjoyed hurting him, humiliating him, toying with him. Now he wants to see him burn with desire. So much that he will either beg or break. 

 

“You want me? I want to hear you beg for me, all desperate.” He smirks. “I am going to leave you here against this wall while I have my way with Sokka. You are going to watch us knowing you can’t have either of us until you beg. Not just a please. I mean really beg.” He holds Zuko’s gaze and moves away. 

 

“N...no. Not again. I was...I was good. I did what you said. Fuck you.” Zuko splutters, watching Jet move away.   
  


Jet smirks and looks down at Sokka, who has clearly been watching the two of them intently. He says nothing about what just transpired between Jet and Zuko. He looks breathless with desire, his cock looks painfully hard. Jet lowers himself to kneel opposite Sokka. He slips his arms around him. One hand running through the other boys hair. He pulls Sokka insistently into a kiss. The two of them are so worked up from all that has gone before they sink into it hungrily. 

 

Their bodies crash together, grinding and clawing at each other. Jet pulls back enough to gasp. “Tell me what you want Sokka. Tell me and I’ll give it to you.” Sokka moans beneath him. His cheeks are flushed and his hair is a mess across his face.

 

“Fuck, Jet. I want you. I...I want. I want you to… fuck me.” he says breathlessly. Jet purrs and grinds his hips deliciously into Sokka’s. Zuko whimpers watching them helplessly for a second time.

 

“I am going to make this so good for you.” Jet groans. He pushes himself up so he’s kneeling between Sokka’s thighs. He runs his hands down Sokka’s body. He is so soft compared to the hard lines of Zuko’s body. He pulls Sokka’s legs up and spreads them wider. He plants kisses down one thigh and slips down between them. His lips brush close to Sokka’s hole.

 

“What are you...hnngh…” Sokka begins to ask as Jet begins to kiss and lick at his hole. Sokka practically melts into the cell floor moaning. Jet can’t help but smirk at the reaction. He laps, kisses and swirls his tongue around Sokka’s entrance, making obscene slurping noises for Zuko’s benefit. He focuses on getting Sokka really wet and beginning to open him up with his tongue. Sokka is pretty much writhing beneath him, strings of half formed curse words streaming out of his lips.

 

Once he can feel Sokka relax and become pliant under his touch, Jet sits up. He gently runs a finger over Sokka’s entrance. He feels Sokka shiver beneath him. They lock eyes, Sokka looks up at him with those captivating blue eyes, the lust obvious in his blown pupils. Jet holds his gaze as he slowly pushes one of his fingers inside him. Sokka lets out a delicious moan and his eyes almost roll back into his head as they flutter shut.

 

Jet pauses allowing Sokka to get used to it and enjoy the sensation before he starts pushing deeper. He is so tight and warm. Jet hooks the tip of his finger and searches for that spot. He finds a small knot and gently taps it, the reaction is immediate. Sokka tenses and lets out a moan that is almost a howl. His eyes snap open and he jerks his hips chasing the sensation as Jet takes him apart with his fingers. 

 

Jet drags his eyes away from Sokka to look at Zuko. He is still leaning against the wall eyes fixed on them. The lust and desperation is obvious in eyes. Jet catches his gaze for a second, adding another finger to Sokka and making the Water Tribe boy’s back arch as he does. He smirks at Zuko, as if saying ‘this could be you if you just begged for it’. He can feel the room begin to heat up around them again. Zuko can’t be far off.

 

Jet tears his eyes away from desperate Zuko to focus back on Sokka. “Does that feel good?” He purrs in Sokka’s ear.

 

“Spirits yes.” Sokka monas back.

 

“You ready for me now?” Jet asks.

 

“Yes, fuck, please.” Sokka replies as he spreads his legs wider. Jet spits in his hand and slicks his cock. He is looking forward to pressing inside of Sokka almost as much as Sokka is looking forward to taking it. The room is almost stiflingly hot now, neither he nor Sokka have really noticed as they are so wrapped up in each other. Jet settles himself between Sokka’s spread legs and lines himself up, the head of his cock pressing deliciously at Sokka’s open wet entrance. He is about to slowly push in when a blast of heat almost knocks him backwards. He hears a clanking sound. He looks up dazedly to find the source of the heat and noise, but before he can take in any of it he is slammed forcefully into the cell wall.

 

Jet gasps as the impact of his back on the wall knocks the breath out of him. There is a hand at his throat and blazing golden eyes only a few inches from his own. Zuko broke free. 

 

“I will not beg.” He spits in Jet’s face. Jet takes the scene in as his breath returns to him in splutters. That confusing heat in him was raging. Had he really wound the Firebender up enough that he broke his chains? The feel of the boy’s hand at his throat and the raw power of his body pressed into him was intoxicating. 

 

“Then what will you do?” Jet purrs back, grinding his hips into the Firebender’s. 

 

Zuko’s eyes narrow. His hand leaves Jet’s throat and moves to roughly lift and pin Jet to the wall legs spread. “This.” he spits out as he begins to rub the tip of his erection against Jet who is still slick and open from where Sokka fucked him earlier.

 

Jet lets out a guttural moan as Zuko presses into him roughly, their eyes locked on each other like some kind of staring match. Jet moves his hips to allow Zuko to move easier as he wraps his long legs around the other’s waist. He uses this leverage to start moving in sinfully delightful ways. Zuko moves with him letting out a sound that is part sigh part groan. 

 

Jet is lost in the sensation of being filled and pinned by the now free Zuko’s body. He enjoys the raw power he can feel in the other boy’s body. Suddenly he feels the press of Zuko’s lips on his, soft but insistent. He opens himself to him, letting his tongue touch and twist with his, their mouths locking together. 

 

Jet brakes the kiss. His eyes open and as he regains his sense of place and time he remembers...Sokka. He is still lying on the cell floor staring in awe at the two of them. He looks wrecked. A plan starts to form in Jet’s mind.

 

“You know...you made me leave poor Sokka on the floor.” He whispers into Zuko’s ear. Zuko stiffens immediately. “Left him all hot and desperate for a fuck. You should know how awful that is.” Jet continued, nibbling at the lobe of Zuko’s ear. Zuko’s movements slow, his guilt evident.

 

“As good as this feels,” Jet purrs, grinding his hips down and taking Zuko deeper to emphasise his point. Zuko makes a choked kind of moan in response. “I can think of something even more enjoyable…” Jet can feel his power over Zuko return. Jet is after all ‘the creepy charisma guy’.

 

“Just think how good Sokka would feel around you.” Jet whispers in his ear, rolling his hips as he does so. “I got him so worked up and wet. Think how good that would feel.” Zuko is panting, taking in every word Jet says. “It’s his first time I reckon. Imagine being the first person to fuck him.”

 

“Fuck.” Zuko breathes. His hips still moving, fucking up into Jet.

 

“Then imagine how good it will feel when I take you from behind while you are buried deep inside him.” Jet breathes into his neck. “Mmmm don’t you want that. Your ass full of me while you take Sokka for the first time.” Zuko lets out a needy whine and Jet can feel the ferocity of how Zuko has him pinned to the wall loosen. He has him.

 

Jet expertly lifts himself off Zuko and returns his feet to the floor. He grabs Zuko’s ponytail and pulls him in for a brief kiss before he pulling him to the floor in front of Sokka. Sokka looks up at them in a daze, like he can't quite take in what has just happened. Jet moves behind Zuko and moves him between Sokka’s open thighs. He reaches around Zuko’s sides and strokes Sokka. 

 

“Doesn’t he look good like this.” He purrs in Zuko’s ear. He then looks at Sokka, their eyes meeting, both full of lust. “You down Water Tribe?” He says as he starts to play with Zuko’s cock, rubbing it suggestively over Sokka’s still wet hole.

 

“Fuck yes.” Sokka breathes. His eyes raking up and down the now free Firebender.

 

“Good. Now relax, I’m still gonna make this good for you.” Jet says as he guides Zuko into Sokka. He uses his own weight behind Zuko to push him forward, sinking him slowly into Sokka. Both of them gasp and moan at the intrusion. Jet’s whole body thrums with the power of the situation. 

 

Jet pushes Zuko in further until he is buried fully in Sokka, his own cock has slipped enticingly along Zuko’s crack. He moves his hands to cover and link with Zuko’s on the floor. His body is almost entirely flush with Zuko’s, chest to back, Jet’s longer body allows him to rest his chin over one of Zuko’s shoulders and press his cheek to the other boy’s. He holds them there, letting both Sokka and Zuko get used to their position. 

 

He can feel Sokka begin to move his hips below them. “Move, please?” he gasps. Jet grinds his hips into Zuko’s, prompting the other to start moving. His movements are inelegant and stuttering. Not for long Jet thinks. He moves his hips down so that his cock is now over Zuko’s entrance. He pauses there. He can hear Zuko panting heavily, clearly waiting for what will happen next. Zuko’s hole is just as wet and open as he thought it would be after being so thoroughly fucked by Sokka earlier. 

 

Jet pushes in easily. The noise that escapes Zuko almost has Jet over the edge. Sokka was right; Zuko feels amazing, so hot and tight. Jet holds still panting, willing the edge away. He is not ready for this to be over just yet. Once he’s regained his composure he begins to move. He uses his weight and the liquid movement of his hips to fuck Zuko into Sokka. He can feel Sokka moving his hips to meet the rhythm. 

 

The feeling is indescribable. It’s like Jet and Sokka are fucking each other through Zuko. The other boy is a vessel for their pleasure.

 

“Mnph Zuko, fuck, you are so hot and tight, but you take me so easily. See? I told you you were made for this. Spirits. Fuck. So good. So pretty.” He breathes in Zuko’s ear. He shifts position so he can better hit that spot inside Zuko and better help move Zuko inside Sokka. Both of them groan at the change in angle. “How does it feel to have him inside you Sokka?” Jet asks breathlessly.

 

“It feels...fuck...it feels so good. Fuck, It’s like I can feel you in me too...Spirits I’m so close.” Sokka replies in gasps. The two of them hold each others gaze over Zuko’s shoulder. Zuko has become almost boneless between them, so plient, moving with them without any resistance. 

 

Jet picked up his pace, grinding harder into Zuko and Sokka. “Come on Firebender, let’s make him cum. Imagine how that will feel?” He purrs in Zuko’s ear. “Come on. Use your hand. Jerk him off too.” Zuko whines, unable to form words. His hand moves between himself and Sokka to pump Sokka’s cock along with his and Jet’s movements. Sokka throws back his head at the attention and begins to moan and curse. He arches his back and drives himself as far as he can go onto Zuko. 

 

He twitches and sputters as his orgasm tears through him. Zuko makes an almost inhuman noise as Sokka clamps down on him. Jet increases his pace to push Zuko over too. He feels the Firebender start to tense and buck as orgasm takes him too. 

 

Jet looks down at the two boys under him. They are both panting and boneless from their respective oragasms. Sokka reaches his hands up. One hand pulls Zuko down for a slow, passionate kiss. The other holds the side of Jet’s face, his thumb stroking the other boy’s cheekbone. 

 

Jet leans into the touch. He lets everything that's happened between them flash through his thoughts. That odd coiled heat within him begins to unravel. Both of them have submitted to him, allowed him to play with their desire and now lie beneath him completely fucked out. His orgasm crashes over him in several blinding waves. He presses deep into Zuko, releasing deep inside the Firebender’s ass. He slumps on top of Zuko, panting with the exertion. 

 

After a few minutes he pulls out of Zuko and rolls to the floor beside Sokka. The three of them lie there completely spent trying to take in what has just happened. They are all covered in sweat, cum and grime from the cell floor. The cell has a distinct heavy odor of sex in the air now.

 

“I guess now Zuko’s free we should probably try escaping?” Sokka offers.

 

“Yeah.” Jet adds. “We probably should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also do check out other extensions of this story by the authors of the other POV's. I might write some more at some point...but no promises this time!
> 
> I do so love these boys! <3


End file.
